1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitches of the type used to retain over the highway trailers on the platform of railway cars, ship decks and the like. More specifically the trailer hitch includes in its diagonal leg improved elastomeric cushioning means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is best exemplified in the Wille U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,955 which discloses cushioning for the diagonal leg of a trailer hitch wherein the cushion uses a plurality of rubber pads placed in shear with the structure disposed on the deck of a railway car. The Hicks U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,633 utilizes an elastomer in shear cushion arrangement wherein the resilient pads are suitably connected to the diagonal member of the trailer hitch and extend substantially the length thereof. This type of cushioning is effective, less expensive and has high durability. The present invention is concerned with the use of elastomer cushions wherein a plurality of individual relatively small cushions are provided in a more effective cushioning arrangement.